(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aryloxyalkyl diketone and keto-esters, to the preparation thereof and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as anti-viral agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Chodnekar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,222 discloses ethers of the formula R-O-Ar wherein Ar is methylenedioxyphenyl and R is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical or an epoxide derivative thereof, useful as pesticides having juvenile hormone activity.
Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,443 discloses ethers of the formula R-O-Ar wherein Ar is methylenedioxyphenyl or other substituted phenyl groups, and R is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical or an epoxide or episulfide derivative thereof, useful as pesticides having juvenile hormone activity.
Collins U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,475 discloses diketones and keto-esters of the formula RR'CH-Alk-Ar wherein R is acyl, R' is acyl or carboalkoxy, Alk is an alkylene bridge and Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, useful as pesticidal and antiviral agents; no aryl ethers are disclosed.